


Oil and Water

by Amapora



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Colemance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, not so good Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amapora/pseuds/Amapora
Summary: Loreley Trevelyan is many things, but good-natured and selfless aren’t amongst them. To the masses she is the Herald of Andraste; the Inquisitor; a savior. But to those inside her inner circle she is manipulative, selfish, ruthless and -for lack of better wording- a bitch. Which is exactly why everyone is surprised she has a particular spirit of compassion turned human for a shadow.I’ve been playing around with the idea of maybe having a Colemance where he doesn’t fall for our usual good and righteous Inquisitor. Of course there’s reasons why, but you’ll have to read to find out! There’s smut coming along eventually.
Relationships: Cole/Female Inquisitor, Cole/Female Trevelyan
Kudos: 15





	Oil and Water

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving my story a chance. My natal language isn’t English, so if there’s any grammatical mistakes I apologize in advance.

  


He follows her sometimes, when he’s not up and about helping others, and she’d stop to indulge him in conversation with an air of placidity only he can pull out of her. He’d smile at her from under his hat and her eyes would warm in return. Everyone is always left to wonder how Cole, who can’t stand cruelty and ill nature, is so fond of the Inquisitor.

Loreley Trevelyan is many things, but good-natured and selfless aren’t amongst them. To the masses she is the Herald of Andraste; the Inquisitor; a savior. But to those inside her inner circle she is manipulative, selfish, ruthless and -for lack of better wording- a bitch. Which is exactly why everyone is surprised she has a particular spirit of compassion turned human for a shadow.

Even with her non-heroic nature the mage is a very efficient strategist and a lider worth of respect. Perhaps it's her cold heart and calculative disposition that gives her the upper hand: not wasting resources and time on fruitless causes, smiling at the right people, turning her nose to the side to those less favorable to her cause and crushing her enemies without remorse are amongst the things the so called Herald of Andraste is able to do with ease that would be distressing to any other person with a good heart… Like the Hero of Ferelden -for instance- who ran around helping anyone she crossed paths with for sheer love of her kin, Ferelden and Thedas as a whole. Because it is assumed by those close to the Inquisitor that she isn’t doing any of this for Thedas; she simply likes power and stroking her own ego.

But even if she is exactly what the Inquisition needs to thrive, it doesn’t explain why Cole is so fond of her. What is even more shocking is the fact that the affection is mutual. They both share a bond no one understands.

From the moment Cole appeared on top of the war table the youngest Trevelyan has been oddly protective of the young man, something that was considered unthinkable of her until he came into the picture. She had mention he helped her at Therinfal, but anyone who knows her would’ve expected her to dismiss him after he was no longer of use. Only she didn’t. She keeps him around and will murderously glare at anyone who’d advise her against it.

Some amongst them, mainly Dorian and Cassandra, theorize that perhaps Cole sees in her what she represents and the positive impact she’s being despite herself. Others, Varric and Blackwall, think that maybe there is more to the Inquisitor than meets the eye, something that only the spirit turned human is able to see. The least popular opinion, belonging to Iron Bull, is that maybe "he’s just got the hots for the woman".

None of them is wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> To be Continued...


End file.
